


Of Suits and Amazon

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendly banter, JUST, M/M, No Angst, No Plot, Overnights, Ryan in suits is a goddamn blessing i tell u, overly pining Shane, pure fluff, vomit inducing pining shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: “Never knew you had a thing for stalking.” Ryan smirked.“I was looking for a good suit and I happen to remember you wore countless ones.” Shane lied through his teeth, sounding smooth as butter yet Ryan does not look convinced at all.“Amazon is just a few letters away. Or are your fingers too big for typing fast?”“Maybe yours is just too small, you hardly press anything.”“Fuck you.” Ryan wheezes, and Shane knew that he hardly meant it.





	Of Suits and Amazon

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best.  
> The tiniest banter written is my favorite bit and I also hope its the same for you guys lmao

Shane refuses to admit to himself how it was for the sixtieth time he had scrolled through Ryan’s Instagram feed. He does not need to focus on how he sighs, revels in his pictures where Ryan’s smile shone brightest. The pictures have definitely captured his perfect nature; smiley, beautiful, positive and did he say beautiful yet? No?

The infatuation had been getting harder to deal with and Shane had usually contained himself with appropriate distance from the perfect guy that is Ryan Bergara. With every second he breathes, his throat constricts and heart swelling with want. As long as Ryan breathed near him, it was impossible for his heart rate to be normal. It does not dissipate still when Ryan was miles away from him, the craving for his presence ached strongly. It never stopped and Shane’s every fiber had never stopped thinking since then that, probably, kissing Ryan once would stop everything.

It was proved otherwise when he started to stalk _– observe_ Ryan’s Instagram feed. Shane had caught himself smiling, Ryan dressed up to suits. All it ever did was make everything about Ryan more irresistible, and Shane scrambled to compose himself when he hears the shower on his bathroom being turned off. Thank God no one was there to witness his limbs flail in sheer panic.   

What dawned on him, phone forgotten by the carpeted floor, his limbs scattered by his mattress was, in just a few minutes, the man he adored – worshipped would be stepping out. Wet, probably his towel hung low on by his hip. Shane gulps and sirens were blaring. It was a dangerous rail to trek but his thoughts strayed when the door knob clinked open.

There was Ryan, in all his glory. His locks were damp and sticking by his forehead and Shane thanked the heavens he was dressed. Yet it does not change the fact that Shane’s oversized sweatpants and long sleeved shirt on Ryan was something he never knew he needed to see. Shane flips himself over, face buried on the mattress as he held down the urge to squeal – fucking _squeal_ like a teenager in love he was.  He knew better than to act like this but _goddamn_ the things Ryan had made him unexpectedly do.

“Never knew you had a thing for stalking.” Ryan said, playful and Shane only grumbled in reply, something akin closely to _no I don’t, you midget._ Not until he remembered his phone he left by the floor. That made him sit upright, searching for his cellphone. It was nowhere by the carpeted floor, but his eye trails to Ryan’s hand and there it was.

With Ryan’s displayed picture wearing the suit that perfectly fits his every curve, the filter that makes it look so perfectly warm, and his smile that perfectly adored on his lips and Shane wanted to lean into it, to kiss it with a smile on his very own lips.

“I was looking for a good suit and I happen to remember you wore countless ones.” Shane lied through his teeth, sounding smooth as butter yet Ryan does not look convinced at all.   

“Amazon is just a few letters away. Or are your fingers too big for typing fast?”

“Maybe yours is just too small, you hardly press anything.”

“Fuck you.” Ryan said, but Shane knew it hardly meant anything as the man blurted it in between his wheezes. The laughter had been so infectious Shane had chuckled a little himself, unfolding his legs and opting to snatch his phone from the small guy.

Shane should have known than easily getting his phone back though, Ryan dodging his grabby hands and little giggles still escaping his lips.

“You are asking for it, Ry.” Shane mutters, a glint of playfulness settling in his eyes as he snatches Ryan by the waist, his free arm reaching for his phone. Everything happened too fast when Shane had barely registered that Ryan was pressed up against his chest, tensed and lips lingering near his neck by the feeling of his breath tickling his collarbones.

Shane had a triumphant smile as he got his phone, and belatedly realizing how Ryan had been awkwardly positioned underneath him, fitting so well even with tensed shoulders.

Few moments beat, but no one dared to actually break away and Shane’s mind had been going in an overdrive. His conscience was telling him to move, move, _move_ yet his feet was sternly planted by the ground, eyes unfocused. The bells were ringing so loudly and he knew, he knew something was bound to change after this.

Hopefully, a change that he would not regret.

When Shane had mustered up the courage to step back and to think things thoroughly, he felt Ryan’s arms wrap itself around him, hands coiled into fists and his nose buried deep by his neck. The courage he had before had stumbled into nothingness, deeming himself weak in the knees if only Ryan was not actually _embracing_ him. He had wanted this for so long, a few years counting and maybe, just maybe he could hope that Ryan was feeling just the same as him.

Shane could definitely get a waft of Ryan’s aftershave, the smell of his peppermint shampoo smelling entirely different and attractively so on him.

“For the record,” Shane stated, his voice going down in octaves. Ryan could probably hear how his voice was shaky. “You looked so perfect in that suit.”

“Am I?” Ryan said, muffled and Shane felt his tender lips hitting his skin and it made his stomach tingle with butterflies. He felt a smile and then a soft kiss was pressed against his shoulders.

Shane’s senses were on overdrive and he could not get a fucking grip on himself.   

“Don’t fish for too much compliments, Ryan.” Shane shot back, decided to just – fuck it all and wrap his arms tightly around him, around the perfect man that is Ryan Bergara. He relinquished his phone and with a soft thud, his now free hand held Ryan’s head, pulling him inevitably closer to him.

“You are weird, and so is your heart.”

“It was never normal around you.”

“That’s alarmingly concerning to me. I mean, I think it’s the same with mine? Hmm, what could that mean, Shane Madej?” Ryan smirks, pulls away but not too far to stray from the hug. Just enough to stare at those eyes that screamed nothing but adoration for him.

He knew Ryan was asking for it, and even if he had read the signs wrong, it would still be worth it having felt Ryan’s lips squirming with pleasure underneath his.

Shane leaned in to kiss that smile that he had been dying to taste since God-knows-when. If he thinks he was going to stop after one, he guessed that was where he went wrong.

It was just the first but Shane decided he was already addicted to it.

No, he definitely does not regret anything.

“It is concerning. I thought I would stop with one kiss but now I just want more.” Shane said, almost out of breath and proceeding to press his forehead against Ryan.

“Then give me more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic almost went to scraps and unposted but my best friend decided to convince me otherwise. That probably, it would do well.  
> Not expecting anything at all from something a bit shitty but gonna post it anyways ahehe  
> Hope that was good enough for you guys!


End file.
